Angel (or) Bitch
by pororo90
Summary: gadis itu seperti berasal dari surga, dengan melihatnya saja ia merasa bahagia. ia begitu memesona, familar sekaligus misterius./Hinata/ kenapa harus nama wanita jalang itu?/AU/Sasuhina/Itahina/MadaHina/ Chapter 3 update/ "Apa kabar, Lady?" seringai Sasuke terbit
1. Chapter 1

**Angel/Bitch**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: Allways belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 [Yellow Sun]**

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari sudah menerobos memasuki celah jendela, jatuh tepat pada sesosok rupawan yang tidur dalam kedamaian. Perlahan ia menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya reflek meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam. Setelah memakainya pemuda berambut raven itu turun dari ranjang, sambil bersiul ia merapikan kasurnya yang terlihat kusut. Sebentar ia menoleh, pada sebuah jam weker usang, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Jam menunjukkan angka delapan ketika ia selesai mengikat simpul dasi merahnya. Ia ingat kalau ada janji, dengan si 'kuning' yang berisik. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sarapan paginya, seikat koran yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pintu apartementnya.

**[Angel/Bitch]**

.

.

Namikaze Corp. memiliki gedung pusat yang unik. Berbentuk menyerupai asparagus, dan yang paling unik, ruangan bos justru berada di lantai satu. Salahkan mahluk kuning yang bernama Naruto Namikaze yang memiliki hobi ngintipin rok karyawan berparas cantik. Sasuke tahu apa saja yang berkeliaran di otak mesum sahabatnya. Tapi si 'Kuning' selalu berkilah lantai satu adalah keberuntungan. Ia berkata kalau ingin di sapa oleh siapapun terlebih dahulu. "Tch!" sambil berdecih, si Uchiha memutar mata bosan.

**[Angel/Bitch]**

.

.

"Lihat dia," suara cempreng Naruto mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke pada layar laptop _black pearl _kesayangannya.

"Hn." Selalu saja dua konsonan itu yang menjadi andalannya. Ia melihat objek yang di tunjuk oleh kode dagu sahabatnya.

"Yang memakai _dress _kuning, bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

Kali ini, Sasuke memfokuskan pandangan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu harus sependapat dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia benci mengakui kalau selera Naruto kali ini lebih bagus ketimbang sekedar berkutat pada gadis berambut pink yang sukanya berteriak-teriak.

Gadis itu terlihat duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki. Gayanya terlihat elegan, kombinasi sopan dan intelek. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah dan membingkai pas wajahnya yang ayu. Surainya berkilau di bawah sinar matahari, menimbulkan efek tiga dimensi yang tidak bisa Sasuke deskripsikan. Kadang terlihat seperti ungu, kadang serupa biru. Apa ya namanya? Mungkin indigo..

Selengkung senyuman tak di sadari oleh Sasuke. Mengapa ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya. Seolah ia punya memori yang terhapus, seolah mengenal, namun asing. Mungkin gadis itu berasal dari surga.

Sasuke mengamati lebih lama lagi, kalau dilihat wajah gadis itu tidak begitu cantik, namun bukan berarti ia jelek. Entah mengapa wajahnya yang _inosent _ terlihat menggemaskan dan memesona. Terlihat familiar dan misterius di saat yang sama. Jika ia tersenyum seperti yang Sasuke lihat saat ini, tampak sepasang lesung pipit yang menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Seolah menggoda untuk di cium atau di belai. Yang lebih menawan hati Sasuke adalah, pipi itu akan merona jika di goda atau malu. Dari telinganya yang tajam ia lamat-lamat mendengar suaranya yang merdu.

.

.

"Hinata,"

.

Perlahan raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Ada kebencian dan rasa sakit di sana. Kenapa ada gadis secantik itu harus memakai nama 'jalang' yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Seakan tersadar karena melakukan kesalahan Naruto terkesiap, "Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud merusak moodmu.."

Naruto nyengir, berusaha memperbaiki kondisi yang berubah menjadi dingin, namun sia-sia.

_._

_Kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa tidak Kimberly, atau Yuki, atau Sharapova sekalian. Lagipula kenapa mata abu-abu itu harus berasal dari Jepang? Bukankah mata keperakan itu justru mirip dengan peranakan Rusia? Kenapa harus wanita jalang yang dikejar Itachi sampai ajalnya menjelang. Kenapa harus Hinata?! _ Sasuke mengerang dalam hati.

.

"Hei," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya.

Si raven mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, "Hn,"

"Kau masih ingin di sini?"

"Tidak."

.

Naruto manggut-manggut. " Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita segera menuju ruanganku untuk brifing?"

"Hn."

.

Naruto mendesah, kadang dongkol menghadapi sahabat yang bermasalah sengan kosa kata. Meski begitu ia bangkit dari kursinya yang terletak tepat di tengah kafetaria gedung Namikaze. Ia sempat melihat Sasuke yang memasukkan laptop kedalam tas kulitnya dan bangkit juga.

Kedua pria itu harus melanjutkan lagi putaran waktu sang takdir, namun sebelum jauh mata onix Sasuke sempat menagkap seorang pria yang amat di kenalnya. Matanya menyipit, _mau apa Sai ada di sini?!_

**[Angel/Bitch]**

.

.

Naruto menatap lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia selalu terkesima oleh ide-ide brilian dari sahabatnya. Namun begitu ada secuil rasa miris yang tersempil di sudut hatinya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena membiarkan orang sejenius Sasuke Uchiha justru menjadi bawahannya. Sedangkan seharusnya sahabat ravennya bisa saja mewarisi kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang mengakar sampai ke luar negri.

"Kenapa Sai ada di sini, Dobe?"

Mata sapphire Naruto melebar, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menjalin kerja sama dengan keluargaku kan?!"

Selalu, si pria raven menolak interaksi dengan keluarganya sendiri. Naruto mendesah. "Tidak, maksudku hari ini aku tak punya jadwal apapun dengan perwakilan Uchiha. Mengapa kau menanyakan ha ini, Teme?"

"Aku melihatnya.."

Naruto mentap mata onix itu, bingung.

"Aku melihat Sai, menghampiri wanita yang kau incar tadi.."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ragu antara membuka kartu atau tidak.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun kan?" tuduh si Raven.

Naruto tertawa, "Hahaha, ya ampun.."

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu,-" mata onix menajam, menghujani Naruto dengan deathglare.

"_Well, _aku cuma memberi tahu, kalau gadis yang memakai _sundress _berwarna kuning tadi adalah Hinata,"

"Kau sudah memberitahuku tadi, ini tidak menjelaskan apapun!" geram Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum sendu ke arah Sasuke, "Lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata,"

Dan Sasuke tahu, kali ini ia tak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Musuhnya, telah kembali. Amarah dan dendam bersarang di dadanya.

"Sai, mungkin berada di sini untuk menjemputnya langsung. Kau tahu, Madara Uchiha, tidak akan membiarkan tunangannya tergores.."

"Tch!" Sasuke mengumpat. Mengingat kenapa kakaknya terbunuh. Cinta memang bisa menghidupkanmu, juga membunuhmu pula.

_._

_Kamu tahu,_

_Rasa ini menghidupkan hari-hariku._

_Seperti matahari kuning,_

_Yang bersinar di angkasa._

_Dia, tempat yang terang.._

_Telah menuntunku pada kehidupan yang kupilih sendiri._

_Bernama cinta_

Sasuke teringat lagi sajak yang di tulis oleh Itachi, sajak yang akan ia ingat. Karena mengantarkannya pada balas dendam.

*TBC*

**A/n:**

**Huwaaa.. tidak menepati janji untuk melanjutkan HBT (Happy Bunnies Time) malah update fict baru..#jedotin kepala ke tembok.**

**Saya berencana bikin pair selain Sasuhina, tapi balik lagi- balik lagi. Saya selalu mentok kepada Sasu untuk menjadi lawan main Hinata. Hwaaa, saya merasa gagal #Plak!**

**Ita-Hina-Sasu. Selalu menjadi sasaran saya untuk di-eksplor.**

**Kya-kya..**

**Minta Review boleh? #kedip-kedip.**

**Onegai..**

**(*_*) sign PORORO90**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel/Bitch**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: Allways belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Rate: T semi M (for another scene)**

**.**

**.**

**Information of ages:**

**Uchiha Madara 40 thn**

**U. Itachi/H. Kakashi/Konan 29 thn**

**Sasuke/Sai/Neji 25 thn**

**Hinata Hyuuga 21 thn**

**Uchiha Eiji 3 thn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. [The Elegies]**

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan keagungan Uchiha Madara. Dia seolah berdiri di luar lingkaran takdir yang telah di ciptakan. Dia membuat takdirnya sendiri, begitu penuh kuasa, begitu adidaya, hingga dia dijuluki Sang Kaisar. Di usianya yang memasuki kepala empat, ia masih mempertahankan gelar lajangnya. Ia begitu eklusif, tak terjangkau, tak terjamah. Karena itu pastilah wanita yang special yang bisa disandingkan dengannya. Tanpa keraguan hanya satu nama yang pantas bersanding dengan namanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sang Lady Hyuuga barusaja mewarisi gelar heiress-nya setelah berumur dua puluh satu tahun.

Ada alasan mendasar kenapa Madara masih memilih untuk menjadi single yang membuat para wanita mengincarnya. Satu alasan krusial yang membuat orang sekelas kaisar bingung dan tidak mengerti. Seorang Madara yang terkenal taktis dan jenius mendadak dibutakan oleh kekuatan yang berbentuk keindahan, bernama cinta. Hinata yang terkasih meski telah melahirkan darah dagingnya, masih menolak untuk dinikahi.

Untuk seorang Madara, ia yang tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu untuk ditolak, tentu saja tidak mengerti kenapa sang kekasih menolak untuk dinikahi jika mereka sudah punya satu orang anak? Madara, memilih untuk tidak bertanya, karena mungkin ia tahu, jawaban itu akan melukai harga dirinya.

Suara langkah kaki itu terasa familiar di telinganya, ia tahu jika kekasihnya sudah datang. Ada secercah bahagia di sana. Madara memberikan senyum yang tak kan mampu dibeli siapapun. Senyum yang jarang atau bahkan tidak akan diberikannya jikalau bukan sang lady yang berada di hadapannya. Senyum yang bahkan tidak akan pernah terbit untuk wanita manapun. Lelaki itu menatap penuh cinta kedalam relung jiwa Hinata. Cinta yang takpernah terpuaskan, cinta yang begitu menggelora, namun selalu berbalik, seolah cintanya adalah sinar ultraviolet sedang hinata punya kekebalan untuk anti ultraviolet yang mengakibatkan hatinya menolak segala bentuk perhatian dari Sang Kaisar.

.

Madara, dengan langkah yang panjang segera mengeliminasi jarak dan mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata. "Wellcome home, My Lady.." sebuah kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepala wanita berambut Indigo itu, lalu tatapannya beralih pada seorang balita yang tertidur di bahu Hinata, "Berikan Eiji kepadaku,"

.

Hinata tahu ia tak dapat menolak, saat tangan kokoh Madara merengkuh putranya dan mendekap erat bayi kecilnya yang berusia tiga tahun. "Hei, Ei-no Miya*. Daddy ada di sini," pria itu menimang pelan bayi mungil berambut raven yang mirip dirinya. Lalu berjalan ke arah koridor untuk menuju ke kamar khusus yang tepat berada disamping kamar Kaisar. Kamar sang pemilik tahta, Eiji Uchiha.

.

"Lady.." Suara Sai mengintrupsi pandangan mata Hinata,

"Ya," Hinata melukiskan senyum simpul, yang membuat siapapun terpesona.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya mempercepat pernikahan," Sai memberikan argumennya,

Hinata memincingkan mata, membuat gerakan anggun untuk menyunggingkan senyum angkuh, "Bukan teritorimu untuk menasehatiku, Sai. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah memilikiku, meski itu artinya Eiji tanpa seorang ayah yang resmi. Bagiku, sudah terlalu istimewa jikalau aku amau bertunangan dengannya,"

.

"Maafkan saya My Lady.." Sai membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata berlalu meninggalkan asisten pribadinya yang semenjak sehari yang lalu diberikan Madara.

.

Diam-diam sai menggertakkan giginya. Merasa benci terhadap wanita itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi malaikat yang di kenalnya dahulu telah berubah menjadi jalang yang tega membuat darah dagingnya sendiri kehilangan hak untuk merasakan keluarga yang utuh. Apakah cinta memang begitu mengerikan hingga HInata lebih memilih untuk tuli terhadap pertanyaan putranya? Ia mendesah, ia adalah anak yang terbuang dan sebatang kara, hingga sang Kaisar memberikan fasilitas untuknya sebagai Uchiha yang disegani. Sang Kaisar yang _powerfull _entah mengapa selalu menjadi _powerless_ jika sudah dihadapkan kepada Eiji dan Hinata. Itulah yang mengakibatkan Sai meradang. Dia tidak terima kalau junjungannya dilecehkan!

**(Angel/Bitch)**

.

.

Kamar Hinata terpisah dari dua orang Uchiha yang berkuasa. Ia tidak menyukai Uchiha, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kecuali orang itu, ya.. hanya orang itu. Ada lubang menganga yang diciptakan Madara dalam hidupnya. Atas nama cinta buta, Madara membunuh kakak kandungnya. Sialnya, sang eksekutor adalah kekasih hatinya sendiri. Apakah takdir tidak begitu kejam terhadapnya? Ia kehilangan cinta, kehilangan kakak, kehilangan kesucian dan haruskah ia juga kehilangan harga diri? Tidak!

Hinata menarik nafasnya pelan, menarik ujung bibirnya dan melengkungkan senyum yang tampak tulus namun palsu. Ya, ia telah melewati masa sulit dan terbiasa menyunggingkan senyum palsu ini. Senyum yang tampak begitu nyata dan bahkan mengelabui mata jeli sang Kaisar. Tapi tak bisa mengelabui dirinya sendiri, ia adalah orang yang terluka, seorang gadis yang selalu tersesat dalam kehidupan.

_._

_._

_Sial kau Itachi! Dulu kau memenuhi hatiku dengan cinta, sekarang kau memenuhi pikiranku dengan kebencian. Pada akhirnya kau selalu ada dalam hidupku!_

.

.

Hinata menyambar botol parfum dan melemparkannya ke cermin rias dihadapnnya. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Dan kaca retak yang membuat bayangan wajahnya menjadi berbias. Inilah wajah aslinya, begitu banyak rupa hingga tak terlihat jelas. Butiran air mata meluncur turun membuat sebuah anak sungai.

Selalu dan selalu, mengingat Itachi terasa menyesakkan…

**(Angel/Bitch)**

**.**

**.**

**(every great power had fallen for beauty,- kekuatan sebesar apapun akan bertekuk lutut pada keindahan)**

.

Madara mengambil telepon genggam dalam saku jasnya, menekan sebuah nama yang tak pernah terasa asing,

"Kakashi,"

Madara mendengar suara di seberang, "Ya, yang Mulia.."

"Datang ke ruangan Eiji, sekarang."

.

.

Kakashi tahu, ada yang diinginkan Tuannya yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh orang lain. Pria bermasker itu hafal tabiat Majikannya. Dengan segera Hatake terakhir itu menuju ruangan Eiji.

"Siapkan jet pribadi, aku akan berlibur bersama putraku,"

"Aa.. baik." Hatake Kakashi bahkan masih berada di ambang pintu, ketika melihat Madara berdiri di depan jendela besar khas Persia.

"Juga, atur pertemuanku dengan Sasuke." Tanpa berbalik dan masih memandang taman bunga lavender yang bisa dilihat dari kamar Eiji, Madara memerintah dengan suara dingin.

Kakashi menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, 'mengapa' tapi memilih untuk berkata, "Baik, saya mengerti.."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata menjauhkan Eiji dariku. Aku tahu ia merencanakan untuk lolos dariku,"

Kakashi diam dan membiarkan Madara berbicara.

"Perlu orang khusus yang memblokir semua aktifitasnya,"

"Tapi Yang Mulia, Sasuke-san tidak menyukai Hinata. Bisa-bisa Hinata celaka.." Hatake Kakashi mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya,

Madara tertawa angkuh, "Aku perlu predator, Kakashi. Bukan seorang pria normal yang memuja _istriku.."_

.

Kakashi mengernyit,

.

"Pria normal akan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia akan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyerangku balik. Aku, tidak akan membiarkannya memainkan game ini dengan mudah. Ia harus menyerah, bahkan jika aku harus menghabisi semua Hyuuga yang tersisa.."

.

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan senyum pahit yang kembali terbit. _Ini bukan cinta, tapi ini adalah obsesi. Obsesi seorang Kaisar untuk mendapatkan cinta dan perhatian seorang wanita._ Mungkin terdengar sadis dan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Tapi Madara masihlah Madara, pria arogan, angkuh dan pusat segala gravitasi. Ia sang kaisar, pemegang regalia absolute. Dan pantang baginya untuk memohon.

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

*Ei-no Miya: Ei sang pangeran,

Jujur, saya kesulitan menggambarkan sosok Uchiha Madara. Saya terus terang ingin menampilkan sisi Madara yang 'silent but deadly' diam-diam mematikan. Entah ini sudah bisa mendeskripsikannya atau belum.

Oh ya, saya cuma ingin menegaskan, Itachi sudah mati. Demi kepentingan plot. Berarti jika itu menyangkut Itachi, berarti itu masa lalu (flashback).

Aaaahhhh… kenapa jadi berat begini?

**.**

**Quote favorit:**

"**Aku perlu predator, Kakashi. Bukan pria normal yang memuja **_**istriku," _Madara_**_

.

Entah mengapa membayangkan Madara bilang begitu keren (^^)b

Oke kita bahas REVIEW:

**.**

**Aindri961: **makasih review-nya. Salam kenal (^^)

**Aira uchiha: **asyiikkk juga kamu mau review, thanx for jempolnya, ini di lanjut kok, semoga kamu suka XD

**Guest: **olala.. trio Uchiha? Itachi mati, cuma belum bisa diungkap di chap ini. Ada saatnya Itachi muncul (dalam flashback) Terus ikuti cerita abal ini yah… (^^)

**Hime Hearthfilia: **hik..hik.. tabahkan hatimu abang Ita sudah meninggal, namun begitu ia masih bisa eksis dalam perkembangan selanjutnya, tetap review yah, hahaha

**Onpu azuka: **namanya keren deh, saya bukan senpei…. #pundung. Saya masih newbie, baru bergabung 3 bulan ini. Selanjutnya saya hanya sekedar menjadi sider (pekerjaan tetap, khekhekhe..) tapi saya tersanjung loh sama pujianmu, aw-aw-aw..

**Rajabmaulan: **ini sudah apdet, maaf jika ini gak sekeren yang kamu bayangkan. Namun begitu kritik dan juga saran, atau pertanyaan bisa membangkitkan semangat jiwa mudaku, yoshhhh!

**Yukori Kazaqi: **bagaimana dengan fict colab kita? Aku pengen eksis juga… (T,T)

**Mitsuka Sakurai: **ganbatte kudasai juga buat kamu. Aku senang kalau kamu mengerti.

**Kumbang Bimbang: **masih penasaran lagi gak nih?!

**Guest (2): **ini sudah dilanjut, semoga terhibur..(^^)

**Hinatauchiha69: **iya, endingnya jelas Sasuhina. Saya sudah berusaha update cepat, semoga Hinata-san gak lama nunggu, hehehe

**Guest (3): **gomen lok apdetenya lama, :P saya usahakan apdet cepat.

**Keiko-buu89: **iya, ini sasuhina, tapi ada slash gak masalah kan? *kedip mata. Chap ini lebih banyak Mada-Hina. Tapi chap depan saya usahakan full Sasuhina. Jadi tetap review ya.. (^^)b

**.**

**.**

**Untuk semua, sankyuuuu mina-san,**

**Bolehkah saya meminta REVIEW?**

**Please..**

**Salam hangat,**

**PORORO90**


	3. Chapter 3

Ada review yang saya sukai dari no body, dia bilang karakter Madara kurang kuat karena udah ketahuan buat rencana dulu. Hmm, dia emang gak salah sih, tapi ada bagian yang memang saya 'tahan'. Ada alasan kenapa ia menginginkan Eiji dan Hinata. Sesuatu yang membuat Dia mau aja keliatan kaya orang bego nglindungi mereka. Pernah kepikiran gak kenapa Hinata berada di mansion Uchiha sementara dia punya status sebagai 'tunangan sang Kaisar'. Bukan itu yang menyebabkan dia berada di sana. Soal hubungan Hinata dan trio Uchiha kenapa kebongkar di sini? Eits, jangan salah, kelihatannya sudah kebongkar dan kebongkar semua itu beda loh. Kenapa judulnya Angel/Bitch(?) kamu tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar judul dan MIP (most important player) jelas Hinata yang jadi main chara. Saya sedih waktu kamu bilang kamu gak akan review lagi karena lebih nyaman jadi sider. Well, saya suka sekali review yang tajem kaya gini, kayaknya saya baru nemu temen main catur. Semoga kamu masih membaca chap ini. Karena saya buat agak panjang dari chap biasa saya buat. Eniwei, _gracias.._

.

**Angel/Bitch**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: Allways belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Rate: T semi M (for another scene)**

.

**Information of ages:**

**Uchiha Madara 40 thn**

**U. Itachi/H. Kakashi/Konan 29 thn**

**Sasuke/Sai/Neji 25 thn**

**Hinata Hyuuga 21 thn**

**Uchiha Eiji 3 thn**

.

.

**Chapter 3. [The Falcon]**

.

.

Ada dendam yang bersarang dari ketiganya. Tidak tahu apakah dendam ini masih punya ujung. Hinata tahu, jika ia tak punya banyak pilihan ketika hidup. Pengalaman mengajarkan padanya untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun..

Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

**.**

**Sementara itu—**

**Helipad peribadi utara Mansion Uchiha.**

.

.

Suara bising baling helikopter membuat telinga Kakashi berdenging. Kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Tuannya begitu susah untuk dimengerti. Kemarin ia diminta untuk menyiapkan jet pribadi. Nyatanya, Madara justru meminta helikopter.

"_Daddy.._" Eiji menarik ujung jas ayahnya.

"_Yes, Ei-no Miya._." Madara melengkungkan senyuman terbaiknya,

" _I don't like this thing_—" wajah si kecil cemberut. Tidak menyukai helikopter katanya,

Madara tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya, "_Why_?"

Sang putra mahkota menyeringai, "_This not quite 'cool enough'_," jawabnya.

Madara menyunggingkan seringai andalannya. "_Which one you can say 'cool enough' to you_?"

.

Sang putra mahkota, menyunggingkan seringai yang selalu di pelajari dari sang Kaisar. Lalu telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk sebuah jet pribadi berwarna _silver stone_, hitam keperakanan yang biasa dikendarai sang Kaisar. Jet kamuflase yang bahkan anti radar.

.

"_Tell me, why I shoud give you that's things_?"

Eiji memamerkan seringai mematikan, "_Besause I'm precious_.."

.

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah Madara. Tidak sia-sia ia mengasuh sendiri sang pangeran. Eiji tumbuh tanpa mengenal sedikitpun kultur Hyuuga. Ia tumbuh sebagai Uchiha, yang dingin, ambisius, dan penuh determinasi. Ia berhasil menjauhkan Eiji dari sifat Hyuuga dan mendidiknya sebagai Uchiha. Uchiha yang benar-benar murni, jauh melampaui darah Kaisar sekalipun.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, jika kau ingin menjadi pemenang, maka buatlah musuh menjadi sekutumu. Jika ia ingin menjadi Kaisar yang Agung, maka ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Eiji. Maka, ia akan menjadi Kaisar selamanya, sebab, meskipun ia turun tahta nanti, maka Eiji bisa dikendalikan. Licik memang, tapi inilah hidup..

**.**

**.**

**(Angel/Bitch)**

**-Kamu yang mengenalkan aku**

**Tentang cinta,**

**Kamu pula yang mengajarkanku..**

**Tentang kebencian—**

***Hinata Hyuuga**

.

.

_Hinata pernah jatuh cinta pada sosok Madara Uchiha. Pria pertama yang menawarkan kebebasan yang tak pernah dapat ia raih dalam keluarganya yang kolot dan penuh dengan tradisi. Madara yang kala itu telah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, datang kepadanya di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. _

_Pria itu begitu memukau semua orang. Ia cerdas, berkuasa, dan tanpa batas. Bahkan seorang Hiyashi-pun, dibuat tunduk pada seleranya. Hal yang membuat Hinata tahu, jalan menuju kebebasannya hanya lewat Madara._

_Kedekatan mereka tak bisa terhindarkan. Madara tahu, kelak, gadis ini akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. _

_Hari telah berganti-hari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Rasa kagum Hinata kini justru telah bertranformasi, menjadi sifat yang menyayangi dan memiliki. Ia benci ketika Madara lebih memilih untuk meladeni para wanita cantik yang suka sekali menempel-nempel kepada Sang Kaisar muda. Ia benci menjadi anak kecil yang seolah meminta perhatian pada pria yang lebih tua sembilan belas tahun. Ya.. perbedaan angka yang amat mencolok untuk keduanya. _

_Cinta tak pernah mengenal angka. Itulah yang Hinata percayai._

…

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan putus asa ini menjadi awal terbentuknya ikatan yang kelak menautkan keduanya._

_Madara, dengan seringai angkuhnya terlihat memejamkan mata. "Kenapa aku harus memilihmu?"_

_Pertanyaan Madara membuat hati Hinata terkoyak, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan patah hati. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan, "Karena aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan.." ujarnya lirih dengan mata yang tanpa sadar telah berlelehan air mata. Hinata tidak pernah tahu, untuk apa air mata itu jatuh. Apakah karena ia ingin mempertahankan Madara di sisinya? Atau karena rasa sakit yang berusaha diobatinya karena penolakan Madara sang Kaisar._

_Madara merengkuh Hinata dalam kehangatan dekapannya yang memabukkan, "Berikan aku alasan lain Hinata, karena aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar kau mau memberikanku apapun.."_

"_Karena kau berharga—"_

_Dan senyum Madara mengembang. Ya, Madara menyukai Hinata, lebih dari yang ia sendiri sanggup untuk membayangkannya. Karena itu, Madara mempercayakan Itachi untuk menjadi asisten sekaligus bodyguard Hinata untuk melindungi gadis itu._

_Terlalu ceroboh untuk orang sekelas Madara, atau terlampau jenius ketika menempatkan seorang agen khusus yang sangat ia percayai untuk menjaga 'malaikat' yang kelak akan membawanya menuju kejayaan._

…

_-The ring-_

_._

_Hinata ingat pertama kalinya ia begitu menyayangi seseorang selain Madara dan keluarganya. Pertama kalinya ia begitu mencintai sosok Itachi, yang kini begitu dibencinya._

_._

_Hinata menampilkan wajah manyun ketika ia memandangi jemarinya._

"_Mungkin Yang Mulia memang menyukainya, jadi Anda harus bisa mengerti.." suara Itachi masih terdengar lembut dan sopan. "Lagipula, itu cincin yang indah. Anda tahu, berliannya terlihat—"_

"_Mencolok!" potong Hinata._

"_Kenapa kita tidak mengganti kata itu dengan sebutan, 'memukau'? Itu berlian langka, dan—ehem," Itachi berdehem, "Besar,"_

_Itachi tersenyum kepada tunangan orang tempatnya mengabdi, " Anda tahu. Dan yang Mulia, selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Itu 'style-nya'.."_

"_Harusnya jika ia mencintaiku, ia lebih bisa meluangkan waktu untukku. Dan juga, mempertimbangkan apa yang kusukai, bukan yang ia sukai.."_

"_Hime-sama.." ujar Itachi, langkah mereka terhenti kala menyadari tetesan air dari langit tiba-tiba muncul. Kebetulan, mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji._

"_Apakah, Hime-sama keberatan jika saya memberikan cincin yang.." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Sangat, style Anda.." ujar si Uchiha berambut panjang sambil mengerling manja._

…

"_Ini yang kau bilang cincin?" mata almetys Hinata membulat. Ia tercengang, sekaligus heran. Ia tak mampu menahan mulut mungilnya untuk bertanya._

"_Ya, apakah ada yang salah?" Itachi memberikan senyum ramah._

"_Dan kau bilang, ini gayaku?!"_

_Itachi memberikan sebuah anggukan. Sementara tangannya yang bebas mencomot french fries yang masih panas._

_Hinata tertawa. Lepas dan tanpa beban. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sejarah hidupnya ia bisa tertawa terbahak tanpa takut pengasuhnya yang disiplin tentang etika memarahinya soal cara tertawa untuk wanita bangsawan. Hell, persetan tentang tata krama sekarang!_

"_Union ring, saya tahu Anda bahkan belum pernah mencobanya. Dan saya sangat tersanjung karena bisa menjadi yang pertama mengenalkannya.." Uchiha Itachi terkekeh._

_Hinata mencoba sebuah makanan yang garing dan gurih dengan bentuk bulat yang dipesankan Itachi untuknya. Dan rasanyaa enak, ia mengakui itu._

"_Ngomong-ngomong. Ini akan menjadi rahasia, jadi jangan katakan pada sipapun kalau kita pernah makan di pinggir jalan. Saya harap Anda mau menjaga rahasia kecil ini.." bisik Itachi._

_._

_Hinata menggangguk, lalu senyumnya mengembang. Senang melihat orang yang bisa mengerti kemauannya. Ia ingin bebas, dengan segala aturan dan protokol, ia juga ingin merasakan apa yang bisa dilakukan remaja lainnya. Ia benci diperlalukan spesial, terlebih jika karena ia sebagai tunangan Sang Kaisar. Untuk detik ini, Hinata merasa lega. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa mengerti keinginannya yang sederhana._

_Ketika keluar dari kedai pinggir jalan itu, dengan manis Itachi melepas jaket kulitnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk memayungi Hinata._

_Hinata mendongak, menatap mata kelam Itachi. Mata yang justru terlihat hangat dan kontras dengan mata Madara, yang juga berwarna sama. Apakah, Itachi yang di kirimklan Tuhan untuknya?_

"_Cepatlah Hime-sama.. Yang Mulia akan sedih jika Anda jatuh sakit.." masih dengan nada yang sopan Itachi meminta junjungannya melanjutkan perjalanan dan memasuki mobil yang entah sejak kapan telah terparkir di depan kedai._

_Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Dan segera memasuki jaguar hitam yang telah menunggunya. Ia bersyukur dan bahagia. Dengan Itachi, semua hal menjadi sederhana._

_-ya, seperti cinta yang sederhana dan melenakan—_

**(Angel/Bitch)**

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri lewat pantulan cermin rias ia lewati. Ketika ia membuka pintu yang didapati hanya pria bersurai perak yang sangat ia kenal. Kakashi Hatake, si kepala rumah tangga Mansion Uchiha.

.

"Hime-sama.." Kakashi membungkukkan badan.

Hinata masih acuh. Ia sedang bersiap menghadapi rencana sang Kaisar. Tapi wajahnya yang tenang dan menyunggingkan senyuman tulus terlihat sangat natural dan mengelabui siapapun yang melihat wajahnya.

"Saya datang mengenalkan asisten baru Anda.."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit, "Di mana Sai?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan topeng ramahnya.

Hatake kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dan hanya mempertlihatkan matanya yang mengekspresikan senyuman. "Yang Mulia memerlukan dia untuk tugas lain.." jawabnya dengan sopan.

Hinata berdengus, sial. Kali ini Madara lebih cepat satu langkah. Ia baru saja merencanakan untuk membuat Sai membelot, tapi sebelum itu terjadi sang Kaisar sialan itu justru menggagalkan rencananya.

Kakashi berdehem, membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ehem.." Kakashi mengeluarkan suara. "Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini, saya datang bersama—" Kakashi bergeser untuk membuat Hinata bisa melihat siapa pria di belakangnya.

"Perkenalkan, Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Kakashi.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan wajah menilai. Dari bawah hingga ke atas. Dan ia berhenti tepat saat matanya melihat wajah itu. Perasaan sakit menyerangnya. Diam-diam ia mengutuk, bagaimana mungkin Madara berani menyiksanya begini?! Senyum tulusnya luntur diganti dengan senyum pahit.

Apa-apaan wajah mirip Itachi ini?! Rupanya Madara mengibarkan bendera perang!

.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apa kabar _Lady_? Masih ingat padaku?"

Hinata berusaha mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk bergerak dan melemparkan apapun. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia benar-benar marah. Namun, wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman seolah tetap tenang dalam suasana panas hatinya.

Melihat ekspressi Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Aku 'adiknya'.."

Mata Hinata menyipit, lalu berdengus pelan. "_The young 'raven' uh—_" ejeknya lirih.

"_I'm not a raven_ (gagak), _I'm a falcon_ (elang pemburu).." desis Sasuke, sambil memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya. Terlihat sekali, ia ingin segera menghabisi Hinata.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku cukup sabar untuk memberikan waktu untuk saling mengenalkan diri. Jika acara perkenalan selesai, tolong temui aku, Sasuke-san. Karena ada beberapa protokol yang harus Anda patuhi." Kakashi membungkuk sebentar pada Hinata.

"Saya permisi, Hinata-sama.."

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Hinata hanya berdua dengan asisten barunya. Lebih tepat disebut sebagai algojo. Tcih! Hinata benci mengakui kenangan manis Itachi justru terasa menyakitkan jika dikenang. Dan oleh sebab itu ia membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Itachi dan semua Uchiha lainnya.

"Anda tahu _My Lady_?"

.

Hinata mundur satu langkah untuk dapat memberikan tajam tepat ke mata kelam khas Uchiha,

.

"Cinta yang terlalu menghasilkan obsesi. Tapi benci yang terlalu melahirkan balas dendam.." kata Sasuke dingin. Lalu senyum evilnya mengembang, "_I call this work a piece of revenge_.."

Hinata tertawa mengejek, "_Did you know, Falcon_?" Hinata memamerkan senyum manis yang sangat inosen.

Untuk sekejap senyum yang terlihat tulus itu dapat mengelabui mata Sasuke_**, "The different you and him are just he knowing a little things named love. But you just knowing a big things called lonliness.."**_

Sasuke menggeram, tapi geramannya hanya angin lalu ketika senyum cerah Hinata terbit.

"_And the losser allways lonely_.." bisiknya pelan, lalu dengan langkah anggun memasuki kamar pribadinya, dan dengan gemulai menutup pintu perlahan.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengatupkan rahang dengan gemas. Dan tangan yang mengepal.

**(Angel/Bitch)**

.

.

…

"_Kau tidak akan tahu betapa pentingnya dia untukmu.."_

_Madara Uchiha menatap mata Haruka Uchiha, sang Ratu._

_Madara sang Pangeran Mahkota menarik nafas berat, kenapa harus Dia? Apakah karena Dia adalah Hyuuga heiress? _

"_Dia masih berumur sebelas tahun, Bu—"_

"_Pewaris adalah pewaris tidak perduli umur berapapun." Haruka memotong, lalu menatap tajam mata kelam khas Uchiha yang juga ia miliki. "Jika kau ingin menjadi Kaisar yang Agung, kau harus bisa menguasai semua obsi. Artinya kau butuh dia untuk pengaruhmu. Maka, menikahlah dengannya!"_

"_Ibu—"_

"_Dengar!" Haruka mengangkat telunjuknya sambil memamerkan senyum kepuasan. "Hyuuga adalah trah tertua Jepang. Mereka adalah inti kekaisaran. Mereka darah murni, dan mereka hanya menikah dengan sesama Hyuuga!"_

_Mata Haruka berkilat, ia tertawa sumbang. Ia berdengus pelan, "Huh, tapi aku akan merubah tradisi itu. Akan kubuat mereka berlutut dibawah kakiku."_

_._

"_Kenapa ibu bersikeras memintaku menikah dengan bocah itu?!"_

"_Dia bukan bocah!" Sanggah Haruka, "Ketika umurnya dua puluh satu tahun, semua asset Hyuuga akan jatuh ke tangannya. Kau hanya perlu memastikan, ketika saat itu tiba, dia harus jadi milikmu. Jika Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersatu, kau bahkan bisa lebih tinggi dari kaisar betulan sekalipun!"_

_._

_Madara menelan ludah, jadi semuanya kan memiliki ujung yang sama? Kekuasaan._

_._

"_Hyuuga dan Uchiha." Haruka menyeringai, "Artinya seluruh Jepang berlutut di kakimu. Kau kaisar di atas kaisar."_

_._

_Madara muda justru merasa kalau udara di sekitarnya menghilang. Ia tahu, ketika ia terlahir sebagai pewaris, maka kau adalah boneka. Kau takkan punya kebebasanmu sendiri. Kecuali, kau cukup kuat untuk membuat peraturanmu sendiri._

_._

"_Persiapkanlah dirimu untuknya. Mulai sekarang, singkirkan para pesaingmu.. Kau harus tahu, kalau hanya dia yang kurestui sebagai istrimu kelak. Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakan aku. Mengerti?!"_

"_Aku mengerti."_

"_Satu hal lagi. Kau harus mulai memanggilku ibu suri.."_

"_Baik, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri.."_

…

Madara tergagap. Matanya mendadak terbuka. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, setiap kali mengingat ibu kandungnya, Haruka Uchiha. Ia tersenyum pahit saat mendapati Eiji bergelung di pangkuannya tertidur di atas perjalanannya ke New York.

Semuanya terulang, setiap pangeran tak terlahir atas nama cinta, tapi atas nama kekuasaan. Madara menarik napas lelah. Haruskah ia memusnahkan semua ras Hyuuga jika Hinata tetap menolak? Ia tersenyum angkuh, sialnya harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyingkirkan mereka semua.

"Apakah kau bisa melawan darah dagingmu sendiri, Hinata?" gumamnya pelan.

**(Angel/Bitch)**

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

A/n:

Yuuuuhhhuuuu… Saya kembali, hehehe..

Maafkan keterlambatan updatenya. Saya sebenanya berniat untuk hiatus. Terutama ketika saya merasa gagal memanage jadwal hidup saya. Apalagi setelah saya melepas status single saya. Karena itu saya meninggalkan sejenak situs ini untuk beberapa saat. Tapi… saya rupanya terlalu mencintai ffn. Dan karena itulah saya kembali ^_^. Karena itu saya hanya bisa bilang ; "Tandaima.."

Baiklah, saya akan membahas review terlebih dahulu.

**Chan: **hai.. salam kenal dari saya (^_^)/ saya sudah apdet, karena itu tetap review yah.. maafkan keterlambatan saya.

**Mitsuka sakurai: **merasa gak nyaman karena sifat Hinata? Hhmm itu semua karena tuntutan plot kok. Saya harap kamu akan mengerti. Karena itu mohon bersabar ya (-_*).

**Moofstar: **aku rinduuuu sama review kamu. Maaf karena lama nggak online. Btw, saya tersanjung ketika fict abal ini bisa masuk dalam fav list kamu , saya jadi makin semangat nih nulisnya.

**( j. vickovie) : **hehehe, saya senang jika fict ini bisa membuat anda menyukainya. Kali ini masa lalu Ita-kun nyempil dikit. Tapi semoga kamu menyukainya. ^_^

**Kumbangbimbang: **aloha… Review kamu selalu membuatku terharu. Kamu selalu ada sejak pertama kali saya menulis. Seharusnya saya memberikan penghargaan untuk kamu. Kamu mau request apa? Mungkin saya ingin memberikan satu cerita khusus untukmu. #tepuk pundak Kumbangbimbang.

**Yukori kazaqi: ** piye mas bro? proyek kita kok jadi amburadul gini ya?

**Nivellia Neil: **auuuuoooo… saya datang! Saya udah berusaha update kilat tapi.. T_T #mewek. Saya justru terlambat. Saya ini tidak pandai mengatur jadwal antara kehidupan pribadi-pekerjaan dan hobi saya di FFn. Kerena itu mohon maaf jika saya telat melulu #garuk kepala. Eniwei, kali ini suka quote siapa? *kedip-kedip.

**Bluerose: **pertanyaan kamu cukup kritis. Sasu bakalan tahu, nanti. Dan jangan nangis ya, cup-cup-cup.. Semua yang Hinata alami adalah tuntutan peran. Saya gak ada maksud buat bashing chara. Soal jalang ya? Sebenarnya itu untuk sebutan karena melihat dari kaca mata yang salah. Jadi saya harap kamu mau sabar menunggu sampai misterinya terkuak.

.

.

.

Special scene:

**Dua bulan sesudah pertunangan Hinata dan Madara.**

.

Mata Itachi memincing, dengan jarak kurang dari satu kilometer tentu saja ia akan menembak tepat pada sasaran. Ia adalah kapten dari _squad_ khusus yang langsung menerima mandat dari Sang Kaisar. Ia adalah yang terbaik, dan yang terbaik tak pernah meleset. Ia memincingkan mata lagi, mengintip lagi lensa _ripley_ di depannya. Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seringai kemenangan.

.

"_Are you ready_?!" suara yang terhubung melalui earpeace yang berada di telinganya memastikan dirinya telah siap dalam tugasnya.

"_Shoot on target_," balas itachi dingin.

"Oke. _Get 'the grey' DOWN_!"

.

Itachi tersenyum, telunjuknya menekan pelatuk. Sebutir timah panas yang berada di dalam moncong senapan terlepas. Menimbulkan desingan yang teredam karena menggunakan peralatan peredam suara. Terlalu mudah membunuh si 'abu-abu'. Bahkan dengan satu peluru yang tepat berada di jantungnya. Ia baru saja mengirim targetnya ke akhirat.

Klontang..

Sebuah selongsong jatuh. Itachi dengan cekatan memungutnya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan jejak apapun. Bahkan jika itu bubuk misiu. Itachi menutunkan popor senapan. Lalu memandang sayang pada ripley-nya. Ia menyukai senapan tembak jarak jauhnya. Baginya, senjata utu adalah peralatan hidupnya, hal yang menunjang kegiatannya sebagai _sniper_ operasi khusus kekaisaran Uchiha.

Ia mempreteli komponen senjata laras panjangnya. Dan menimpannya dalam kotak persegi yang selalu dibawanya. Dengan sigap ia menutup kembali tas penyimpan senjata dan segera menyandang tas itu. Sebelum ia beranjak dari ketinggian gedung di seberang tempat 'si abu-abu' terbunuh, ia melongok ke bawah. Berusaha menikmati kerumunan saat matanya menemukan sesuatu.

DEG!

Hatinya mencelos.

"Hinata-sama.." gumamnya lirih. Hatinya terasa dicabik.

.

Di bawah sana. Hinata Hyuuga menjerit dan menangis sambil memeluk jasad 'si abu-abu'.

.

.

Sial, permainan apalagi ini?!

**The next chapter:**

"Jika kau tidur denganku, maka akan kubiarkan Itachi tetap hidup,"

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia,

karena saya telah menghianati kepercayaan Yang Mulia. Saya mencintai ratu Anda—"

.

"Pilihlah Itachi, pilihlah kematianmu sendiri.

Itu adalah hadiah terakhirku untukmu.."

.

"Tolong bunuh 'dia' untukku Madara.."

.

**Salam hangat (^_^)**

**Pocchan.**

**RnR ya..**


End file.
